


Wolf Queen

by Kaykay_Nightingale



Category: Fairy Tail, Nalu - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykay_Nightingale/pseuds/Kaykay_Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy faces new enemies head on with new powers. Love comes to the surface between two friends. Read and discover who wins. I suck at writing battle parts so please bear with me.XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking

Fairy Tail's very own Celestial Spirit mage sat at her seat in front of the bar thinking about her magical and physical level compared to everyone looked over to the white haired bar maid and asked the annoying question.

"Hey Mira do you think I'm weak?" Lucy asked the older women.

"No, You just have different strong point then us; like your intelligence." Mira answered with a motherly smile at the end.

"Do you think I'm weak physically and magically?" the girl worried.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Mari had a sad smile on her pretty face.

"It ok. I already kinda knew." Lucy smiled gently yet sadly.

The blonde bombshell walked out the door to the cherry blossom tress by the park. A watery blue wolf watched from the shadows the cherry tress provided and thought to itself.

'The future wolf slayer Lucy of Fairy a pleasure to find you.' it thought.

Meanwhile the blonde was stilled troubled by her thoughts.

"Am I really that weak everyone has to protect me even Natsu, the one person I always want to impress." the blonde sighed deeply after this thought.

*At Fairy Tail*

"Oi Mira do you know what's wrong with Luce she been acting weirder then normal." A pink hair teenager hollered toward Mirajane.

"She did ask me a weird question that popped out of nowhere, but other then that no sorry Natsu, maybe you should go cheer her up." Mira smiled devilishly toward the boy not knowing the chaos she started.

"Good idea Mira." Natsu smiled his famous toothy grin. "Thanks."

After the white haired barmaid and pink haired boys conversation the boy ran out the door. At first the boy decided to look at the girls house but found nothing so he went to her favorite place besides Fairy Tail, the cherry blossom trees, the pink haired boy arrived at said place he saw the blonde sitting under a tree deep in thought with a frown marring her pretty face, so he walked toward her.

"Hey Luce what wrong you been acting weirder then normal." Natsu smiled to the girl hoping to cheer her up.

"Hi Natsu nothing just thinking and don't call me weird." the girl replied with no hint of emotion still semi-deep in her mind.

"Come on Luce tell me." Natsu begged

"Do you think I'm weak'"

"Compared to who?"

"Everyone."

"..."

"Natsu?" the girl was fretting in her mind.

"No, you're strong to Luce in your own way."

"Do you think I'm weak physical and magically?"

"Kinda but that okay you have friends to protects you."

"Thanks Natsu."

But on the inside Lucy was torn to piece and with a sudden rush of determination decided to become stronger. She stood and walked back to the guild and sat at the bar talking to Mira; before everything went down hill.

"Hey, Mira is master here." Lucy asked sweetly.

"Yep up in his office." Mira chirped back.

The blonde then walked up the stairs to the master's office and knocked gently and waited for the responses.

"Come in." a gruff older mans voice came.

The girl walked in and gently bowed out of honor.

"Master I would like to leave Fairy Tail to become strong. I will come back."

"For how long my child?"

"5 years please." The Masters eyes widened.

"Why so long if you don't mind me asking."

"So I can make sure I'm stronger."

"Ok my child, I'll have to remove you stamp."

"Thank you Master"

"Who am I to deny the wishes of my children."

"Goodbye Master

"Goodbye for now Lucy, remember Fairy Tail is always your family."

"Yes Master."

After Master told her the three rules of Fairy Tail; the blonde left Fairy Tail quietly with her hands behind her. She stopped in front of the guild and smiled brightly and whispered very slowly and softly.

"Goodbye Fairy Tail." and walked home.

When Lucy got home she packed her bags and left a note to her team mates, Fairy Tail, and Natsu.

Dear Team Natsu,

I loved all the adventures we had together, I'm just tired of every one protecting me during them. I'll miss you all and think of you everyday.

Erza: I thought of you as a older respectable sister that would always protects you and you have told me a lot about yourself and I shared my story in return. I will miss you but I promise to bring back strawberry cake to say sorry for leaving.

Gray: I thought of you as my overprotective brother and always will. I hope you and Juvia confess before I come back! You trusted me with your past and your secrets. I was always there to comfort you I still am. I'll miss you.

Happy: You annoying damn neko. I'll miss you, even with your tongue rolling. I'll remember to bring back fish and go fishing with you when I get back. Okay?

Natsu; You have your own note please read it on your own,

I'll miss you guys dearly, but I'll be back for our adventures don't be gloomy while I'm gone.

Love,

Lucy of Fairy Tail

Dear Fairy Tail,

I'm sorry for leaving with out a goodbye but if I told you I'd never get to leave. I'll miss all of you guys we have very cheerful memories my book will be finished when I get back, promise. You'll be the first to read it. I'll make up to everyone by telling you who I like since I know your dyeing to know. Juvia hurry up with Gray; don't worry about me being your love rival I have someone else you two better be together when I get back. I might not have known you for long but I can already tell we'll be great friends when I get back. Gajeel hurry up with Levi gosh for a almighty dragon slayer you sure are hopeless. I'll be strong enough to take you on when I get back. I'll miss you guys,but please don't go getting depressed be the guild I know that breaks things. That's what I want to see in the magazines. Be back in 5 years.

Love,

Lucy of Fairy Tail

Dear Natsu,

I'll miss you the most of all, with all our crazy adventures together and your antics. I have say something really important but since I'm not there I'll just spell it for you. I ,Lucy Heartfilia, love you. I've wanted to tell you that for awhile I will repeat it when i get home. I'll understand if you don't love me. I will miss you so much it will hurt, but I don't want to be a weak little girl you always have to protect.

Love you Natsu,

Lucy of Fairy Tail

After each note, minus Natsu's, was read out loud everyone was deadly silent all that could be heard was some crying from the female; Master still had the note clutched tightly in his hands, finally he spoke up when he decided nobody remembered what Lucy wanted.

"Cheer up brats Lucy wouldn't want you all depressed." the Master bellowed.

The whole guild eventually went back to their selves but not entirely.


	2. Forbidden Forest

Lucy boarded the train to Forbidden Forest, to train in the forest. She always felt strangely attracted to it, a deep voice boomed through the Forest.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" the voice asked.

"Yes, may I know who you are?" Lucy asked fear seeping into her voice.

A watery colored wolf stepped out. Lucy was shocked to see such a large wolf, probably the size of a bear, the wolf's pelt was a watery blue it had many shades of gray mixed in.

"Don't worry child I will not hurt you. I'm here to help you." The wolf's motherly voice rang through the trees.

"May I know your name, you know mine?" Lucy's eyebrows draw together.

"Lynnae, the Queen's right hand woman." Lynnae said.

"Cool, If I may know how do you my name ?"Lucy smiles brightly.

"You shall see lets go to the kingdom." Lynnae nods.

"W-what, why?" Lucy stutters out with shock.

"So you can get stronger, that what you came out her for right?" Lynnae asked.

"Yes, but besides talking what do can you do?" Lucy asked not convinced.

"Me and the other wolfs will teach you, I'll teach you water." Lynnae reassured the girl.

"Okay, I'm ready, lets go!" Lucy exclaimed.

*Wolf Kingdom*

Lucy stepped into the wolf's territory and a bright golden light covered her when the light died down there stood a Lucy with a tail and ears that matched her hair, the watery gray wolf nods her head and kept walking toward the center of the forest where a lager castle stood. The woods all had different environments some hot some cold, all had wolfs inhabiting them.

"Where are we going Lynnae?" Lucy voice rang through her own ears loudly.

"To the castle your highness." Lynnae answered formally.

"W-w-what are you talking about, I'm not royalty." Lucy was shocked and confused.

"You'll see."

The made their way into the castle and went to the royal throne room. Behind a golden throne was a painted family tree, Lynnae was bathed in a bluish gray light and in the place of the wolf stood a woman in her mid 40s with the same colored hair as the wolfs pelt. The woman smiled at Lucy and gestured Lucy to follow her to the tree she leaned down and gasped.

"That my name and my mom's, but how she never told me that or I don't remember." Lucy's eyes widened and looked from the wall to Lynnae.

" Your mother was the queen before you were born and decided to go to the human world to explore, your mom was in the human world for five years before for your dad came, after two years he asked her to marry him, she came and visited us every other year, you wear born their but raised her for a little, your mom took you back to spend time together as a family but she died a little while after on X777 correct, she had little to do with the dragons disappearance, when she died all the wolfs come back and the dragons apparently followed back to their world, and you Lucy Selena Heartfilia are the new wolf queen and shall be trained by us all and wield the power to command you are stronger then any dragon slayer by birth and just as strong as a dragon and a wolf combined." Lynnae stated.

Lynnae looked at the bewildered girl and smiled gently at both walked to the balcony and Lynnae turned to Lucy.

"Lucy you are the Wolf Queen and the ruler of this kingdom, first things first your going to have to transform into your wolf form you have three forms, one is humanish you'll have sharp teeth and long nails. two is half-wolf were you have your tail and ears, and three is complete wolf form which is full wolf, now we will work on transforming then you can meet the other at the ?"Lynnae looked Lucy in the eye.

"Yes, I will be the next Wolf Queen." Lucy had a look of pure determination on her face.

"Lets begin then. TRANSFORM!" Lynnae yelled.

Lucy nodded and thought about a giant golden wolf and a golden light bathed Lucy once stood was a giant golden wolf with warm but fierce eyes in her nodded and followed walked out of the castle in their wolf form.

"Lucy I want you to talk to me ,okay?" Lynnae nodded gently.

"Okay, wow I can tall." Lucy jumps with excitement. "Are we going to meet other wolfs?"

"Sure,your highness." Lynnae bowed her head in respect.

"Lucy please just Lucy."

"Okay, Lucy we have every element and a little more who first?" Lynnae asked.

"Do you have a fire wolf ?"

"Ah yes, Incendio he is very kind. Good first choice."

They kept walking for awhile till they came to a inferno like place where a giant red and orange wolf that was laying on burning coal.

"Incendio meet Lucy the new queen." Lynnae spoke clearly.

"Ah, so young and pretty the spitting image of her mother, a pleasure to meet you your highness." Incendio bowed his head. 

"Oh no no , just Lucy and it's pleasure to meet you too. I think you will be the first to teach me in the wolf slayer ways if that's not a bother of course." Lucy smiled wolfishly bright to him.

"Of course I would love to and I can't wait to see your human form Lucy." the wolf smiled back.

"Well, we must go come on dear many others to meet little time too see." Lynnae nudged her with her nose.

"Okay. I want to see the sky wolf please." Lucy asked Lynnae.

"Well lets go then."

"Okay~."

They walked a bit father into the woods till the it became slightly winder and was a sky blue wolf looking round the large flowery field with her eyes closed and had a look of peace on her face, even in wolf form you could cleared her throat and the other wolf's eyes snapped opened and focused on them.

"Makani meet Lucy." Lynnae introduced her.

"Ah, Hello its nice to meet you ."Malani greeted her warmly.

"Please just Lucy and back at you."

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"Yes, after my fire training if you don't mind."

"No problem at all, I'll be waiting see you to night."

"Yeah, you to Makani."

"That was faster then I thought it would take, Lets keep going then."


	3. Feast

Lucy and Lynnae were walking away from the sky wolf toward the iron wolf. The air went from fresh meadow to a metallic smell and the air was still. Lynnae wrinkled her muzzle in disgust and dislike for the smell. Lucy was familiar with the smell so it didn't effect her much.

"Well, where's he at?" Lucy asked curiously.

"He's around her some where lets look."

"Looking for me Lynnae" a deep voice came from the trees.

"Come out Hierro." Lynnae commanded.

A giant gray wolf stepped out of the iron made trees and stood in the middle of the iron meadow, smiling wolfishly to them. Lynnae wrinkle her muzzle for the second time in dislike.

"Ah, who is the lovely golden wolf ,She reminds me of the late queen , could she be little Lucy?"

"Yes, now introduce your self." Lynnae stated stiffly.

"Sorry, hello little Lucy long time no see."

"Hello um…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Lucy cocked her head to the side.

"My name is Hierro." the iron wolf smiled.

"We must go prepare for the feast come on Lucy." Lynnae turned and started walking away.

Lucy and Lynnae made their way out of the iron wolfs part of the kingdom and where headed to the castle. Lucy was wondering what all the other wolfs would be like. She was lead to a large oval shaped room that was lined with dress, of every kind and color. Lynnae transformed back into her human form, Lucy followed her lead and turned in her human form to get a look of the room from her human eyes.

"Lucy you have two and a half hours to get ready for the feast were you will met the rest of the wolfs but in their human form now come lets get ready." Lynnae ushered Lucy into another room.

"Take a shower all bring in the maids."

"No I'm fine I can do this myself, but thank you ." Lucy reassured her with a smile.

At the Guild

Natsu and the guild where wondering what could make Lucy think she was weak. Master Makarov was hopping his child was safe and sound. Mira smiled at everyone trying to cheer them up with the help of her little sister, Lisanna, but had little success.

Back to Lucy 

Lucy was looking through all the dress and found the perfect dress. She went back into the bathroom and curled her hair gently. The gold dress hugged her curves but was also lose and flowing. Lynnae walked in and bowed to Lucy she was wearing a blue dress that was very elegant and beautiful on her. Lucy felt under dressed in her gown . Lucy curtsied back to her and nodded her head Lynnae Stood tall and straight again.

"Are you read Lucy, time to meet you whole kingdom, your family and friends." Lynnae smiled to the young blonde.

"Yes, lets go I'm prepared." Lucy smiled back to the older woman.

The two made their way down many hallway till they came to two large oak door. Two guards were standing in front of it and opened it when Lucy stepped up to them. When Lucy stepped out on the ledge the whole all bowed to Lucy . She curtsied back to them and raised her hands.

"I thank you all for coming, but please were all friend and family her no need to bow." Lucy smiled out at the crowed. Chuckles could be heard after her sentence.

"I'm just Lucy there is no need to be formal with me I never liked the formalities." Lucy chuckled and smiled.

Lucy reached the last step when a little girl, younger then Wendy, came running up to her. The little girl had large grin ,that reminded Lucy of Natsu, hugged her legs giggling .A woman that looked like the little girl came up apologizing for the little girl behavior,

"It ok ma'am ,she's not hurting anybody and I love small children." Lucy smiled warmly at the two.

"Ah… " the older woman was speechless about the young queen's kindness and love.

"Queen Lucy, did you know your really pretty, my mom said that you look like the lat queen Layla." the little girl rattled off.

"Ah.. I'm so sorry .My name is Amarante the wolf of plants and earth, this is my daughter Aiko." Amarante spoke softly.

"It's find and it a pleasure to meet you." Lucy smiled brightly to the two.

The night was full of face, sounds, conversations, and smells. When everyone was sitting and ready to eat Lucy smiled down the table. She meet her mentors for the next few years. She stood and clinked her fork to her glass everyone looked up toward her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all and I can't wait to train with you all. Lets enjoy the time we have now and eat." Lucy smiled bright and warm to all the wolfs.

Lucy that night learned that almost every magical power had a wolf and she would be learning with them. Lucy's smile only got bigger when she thought of winning in the Grand Magic Games and show Natsu she could protect her self and other. Her smile also flattered while thinking about everyone. She was looking forward to getting to know Mira's little sister, Lisanna, they had a lot in common as she was told. She sighed and went back to eating. Lucy looked to her side expecting to see Lynnae but instead saw a white haired woman with golden eyes look back at her. The other woman smiled and stuck out her and to be shook. Lucy took the woman's had a shook it.

"Hey, my names Ayumu , the wolf of the stars." The woman smiled again.

"Really cool , It's a good to met you." Lucy was beaming her celestial magic could get stronger.

"Your probably thinking I'm connected to the celestial spirits but I'm not that's my sister, Isabella, she's the celestial one ,but I'm just as cool maybe cooler." Ayumu said while giggling.

I giggled with her, we spent a long time talking. Ayumu sister, Isabella came and joined us when the night was over. I had my training list complete, I feel into a deep sleep while thinking about Fairy Tail and how much stronger I'll be after this training. Tomorrow I'm going to send a letter to Fairy Tail for each of them.


	4. Letters to You

Lucy woke up to a heavy weight on her stomach and barking. The blonde cracked a brown eye opened and looked at the wolf cub, the wolf cub had dark brown fluffy fur and light blue green eyes. Lucy and the cub stared at each other for a few seconds till the cub barked. This gave the blonde a brilliant idea evolving the brown cub. She walked over to the writing desk near her closet and took a seat, pulling out paper and a pen, she began writing.

 

Dear Fairy Family.

I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person. Levy-chan I'm almost done with my book, I'll send it to you when I'm done. By the way the cub I sent to deliver this letter to you is Devin. I take care of him, he's cute huh, his mom trains me in combat. I decided I should help her with this little bundle of fur. Girls please don't be mad at me when I get back. Natsu I have some thing for you when I get back. Gray Juvia are you guys together yet? I'm counting on you Mira! Master I will come back and explain everything to, when I don't know. Bye for now I'll try to send letters often.

Love,

Lucy of the Fairy Family (Sorry if the name sucks.)

 

Lucy smiled with accomplishment at her letter. She walked of to Devin and slipped the note into the ribbon she placed around his neck. Devin looked at her curiously.

"Devin I need you to take this to Fairy Tail, okay?"

"Bark" the cub said ,but Lucy heard a "Okay".

She made a shooing motion with her hands. The cub ran off barking, Lucy walked toward her bathroom to get ready for training.

Sometimes Later At The Guild

The guild was back to normal, when the door creaked open, it was slow but now their normal. A brown wolf cub ran into the guild, scaring some with the sudden appearance. Mira walked toward the seemingly docile cub and petted it.

"What are you doing here?" Mira rubbed its neck, where a note came off.

On the cover was what looked like Lucy's hand writing. Mira walked to Master's office, she gently knocked on the door and was confirmed by a grunt. The white haired barkeeper entered the room and looked at the desk where a old white hair short man sat arms crossed an papers every where.

"What do you need Mira?" Makarov asked .

"I found this letter on a cub, I think its from Lucy." Mira smiled.

"Should we read it?" Master asked stroking his mustache thoughtfully.

"Yes, I think their all worried especially Team Natsu." Mira voice was soft and just as thoughtful as the older man's.

"Okay, lets go then." Makarov stood and strolled toward the second floors balcony's railing.

"Listen up brats, we got a letter from Lucy!" He yelled over the racket of the guild mates.

"Read it!" came the almost instant reply, while a certain team perked up after the new left the Master's mouth.

"Dear Fairy Family.

I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person. Levy-chan I'm almost done with my book, I'll send it to you when I'm done. By the way the cub I sent to deliver this letter to you is Devin. I take care of him, he's cute huh, his mom trains me in combat. I decided I should help her with this little bundle of fur. Girls please don't be mad at me when I get back. Natsu I have some thing for you when I get back. Gray Juvia are you guys together yet? I'm counting on you Mira! Master I will come back and explain everything to, when I don't know. Bye for now I'll try to send letters often.

Love,

Lucy of the Fairy Family " the old man smiled at the end, the rest of the guild was laugh in both relief and in humor.

"Well, at least she's safe." Mira smiled brightly.


	5. The Wolf Returns

A blonde girl walkes down Magnolia streets in silence, not looking anybody in the eyes. The girl comes across Fairy Tail, a ghost of a smile crosses the girl's lips, but vaniushes soon after. She walkes into the guild, shes gretted by noise, and objects being thrown at one another. A white haired barmaid smiles kindly at the hooded figure, to the girl this smile bring warmth and memories.

"Can I see your master?" The figure asked.

"Sure, just go up those stairs and his the first door on the left." She smiled. (Sorry don't no just made it up.)

"Thanks." The person thanked her whaile walking up the stairs.

"My names Mirajane." Mira smiled warmly to the figure on the staircase.

"I know." The person keep walking ignoering the womans wide eyed stare.

* Master's Office*

 

The old man sat on the desk, looking at the letters sitting in his hand reading the latest one over and over, waiting for the person to come in. A soft knock came from out side the door.

" Come in." he called a huge smile skechted onto the man"s face

"Hello Master, how have you been." The figure asked sweetly.

"Good how have you been Lucy?" Master smiled at finally being able to say the blonde's name to her face, it made him feel relif that one his kids were back ansd safe.

"Good it good to be back, did you get my last few letters?" Lucy aked still nat removeing the clock she wore from her head.

"Yes, but why did you send all the letters?" he tilted his head to the side in confuseion.

"To show you that I kept all the letters you guys sent, did you guys keep mine?" she asked no emotions could be seen, since her face was still covered.

"Of course child, but I'm not the one that's holding on to it." Markova's face held a devilish smile, if the blonde wasn't so well trained in seeing emotions she would have let it pass.

"Who does then?" one thin blonde eyebrow rose under the clock's hood.

"You should already know the answer to that question Lucy."

The girl sighed and said the one name she has missed.

"Natsu."

Deep gruffes were the girls reply.

"You know well child, now let reintroduce you to everybody, ne."

"Okay~!" the blonde chirped.

"First you might want to take of your hood, plus I want to see how much you have grown."

Lucy removed her hood to revel blonde hair that went just below her butt, her heart shaped face has matured,her brown eyes held wisdom ahead of her years and a softness that onl,y the kindess of heart could achive. The girl smiled to the wide eyed old man who just marveled more at the girls beauty, she was beautiful before but this came to a whole new girl still looked fragil,but he coulod tell it was just her look, she was probly really strong.

"My child you have grown beautfully." he smiled at her with the love of a father or grandfather.

"Thank you Jii-chan." she giggled at the old man's beaming face.

"Well let go now."

They walked out and Markova jumped on the railing to the second floor.

"Listen up brats!" He yelled over all ruckes.

"I have some one I want to reintroduce to you all." He smiled, looks confusion crossed all their faces.

The blonde stepped forward and smiled with sadness and happiness in her eyes and smile.

"LUCY!" the whole guild yelled, minus team Natsu she noticed.

"Hiya guys I'm back~!" Lucy yelled and smiled.

"How was your-" the person was cut of by a yelling woman.

"LUCY," Mira ran up to the girl and hugged her tight," Don't you ever do that it agian." Mira yelled.

"Come on Mira it was only for six years." Lucy sighed and smiled.

"We missed you, expecilly a certain someone." Mira devlish matchmaker smile appered.

Lucy gulped , she's been through heven and hell, but Mira was a whole diffrent matter.

"Where are they?" Lucy asked slowly.

"Who?" Mira asked innocently, but here eyes told a diffrent story.

"You know who Mira." Lucy looked sternly ay the white haired takeover mage.

"oh, their-" Mira was cut of by the slamming of the guild doors.

"We're back minna!" a fimiliar voice screamed.


	6. Reunion

Lucy turned towards the guild doors and frowned, the girl was full of mixed emotions and didn't know which emotion she should have felt. Mira looked between the doors and the girl sitting on the bar stool with unreadable eyes. Lucy turned back toward the bar maid instead of facing the group that just came in smiling. Team Natsu came in to see the guild in smiles they haven't seen since Lucy left to to train, the group thought nothing of it though.

"Hey, how was your mission guys?" Mira asked with her usual motherly smile.

"Good, but we lost some of of the reward thanks to ash for brains." Gray' s smooth cold voice answered.

"Any news on Lucy?" the scarlet haired woman asked slowly.

"Man you guys still worry bout' me, so sweet." a familiar cheerful voice chirped from the counter.

"L-lucy?" a wide eyed pink haired dragon slayer crooked from the door.

"The one and only ." Lucy turned and smiled sweetly towards the boy and group.

Erza was the first on to react and walked over to the girl with one arm pulled the girl towards her, with a bang Lucy's head made contact with the girl's armor, Lucy smiled unfazed by the hard contact her head had went through. Erza smiled fondly down at the still small girl, she loved like a sister.

"Don't you ever leave without telling us or next time I will hunt you down, got it." Erza looked at the blonde fondly, but her voice was stern.

"Hai Erza" the blonde smiled.

The two boys stared the two girls that were talking like Lucy never left. Natsu ran up to the blonde and wrapped his muscular tan arms around her thin waist, the curvaceous girl turned to the man and smiled innocently. Gray looked at Lucy like a loving brother would do his sister that just just came home from a long trip. Mira squealed at the group's loving reunion, Lisanna (SORRY IF I SPELLED IT WRONG) looked over her sister's shoulder to see what she was squealing over and saw Team Natsu all together like a family again and squealed with her big sister.

"What are you guys squealing over?" Lucy asked with genuine confusion.

"The strongest team in Fairy Tail is a whole again!" Mira eyes sparkled with psychotic thought that only she could come up with.

"That reminds me, how was your training Lucy?" Erza asked while eating her beloved strawberry shortcake.,

Lucy's eyes took a look that only a wild wolf could hold.

"Amazing, I learned a lot about my magic and other magic, that will be held for surprises." Lucy smiled a devious smile.

A cold chill ran down their backs, and it wasn't because of the beloved Stellar Spirit mage, they could feel a weird magic in Magnolia they couldn't tell if was evil or good. They felt the same magic in the guild coming from the bar, Lucy was sitting at the bar when she felt his magic coming toward her territory, they looked to see the blonde sitting there a murderous aura, animalistic look on her face and in her eyes. The look soon vanished from the girl's face when the weird magic was slowly vanishing from their magic radar.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked the girl, a pink eye brow raised at his best friends antics and behavior.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked not realizing her wolf nature showed.

"You were all scary looking and looked like a wild wolf." Erza looked at the girl with concern.

"Oh, really I didn't even notice." Lucy giggled nervously.

"There's something your not telling us." Mira looked at the girl with soft blue eyes.

"He's here and he knows this is the queen's territory." Lucy growled.

"What?" the guild was confused with the girl's answer.


	7. Who's that?

"Lushy, your keeping secrets from us." Happy cried in his drama queen way.

"Sorry Happy, I'll explain." Lucy sighed and frowned.

"When I left to go train I meet a wolf, named Lynnae, she knew my mother, my mother was the queen, and was her second hand woman, all the wolf's trained in all the elements that each wolf knew, I learned wolf slayer magic." Lucy was talking slow and steady.

"What did you mean when you said this was the queen' s territory?" Mira asked her with her motherly blue eyes.

"Well, since my mother was the queen I'm the new one." Lucy blushed bright red.

Deep chuckles could be heard from the second floor of the guild.

"So, Blondie is really a princess of somethin'" a blonde haired man with a lightning shaped scar over his green eye laughed.

"Shut up Luxus, let Luce explain!" Natsu yell up to the man.

"Anyway, I'm not the princess, I am the queen, when I got here I marked it as my territory." Lucy looked at the guild with calm patience on here face.

"Cool, Lucy fight me!" Natsu of course bellowed toward the girl, said girl smirked.

"No thanks Natsu, I'll just beat you anyway." Lucy smiled.

"Like you could." Natsu scoffed at the girl, trying to get her angry.

"Fine maybe later." Lucy heaved a empty sigh.

"Then who was that mysterious magical powers from?" Erza asked a stony look glistening in her eyes.

"That was one of the student that one of the wolves taught." Lucy explained.

"Okay, but why did you go all scary Lucy?" Happy asked.

"You could say it was like a dragon slayer's instincts , except mine kicks in when I want." Lucy smiled showing off her extra sharp canine teeth.

"Whoa, so cool." Natsu smiled also showing of his sharp canines.

"Yeah, I have to go now guys, I have some one to visit." Lucy smiled waving good by to her friends.

 

With Lucy.

"That moron, he knows better then to show his no good ass here." Lucy growled walking to where 'his' scent was.

People smiled at the girl and greeted her back locking to Magnolia. The girl let her worries go for now and smiled and waved to the people that greeted her first. Lucy walked on the edge of the river canal. The same fisher men that used to warned her before welcomed her back. Lucy walked past a ally way and was hit with the scent she tried to forget, she turned to the alleyway and was meet with one bright blue and the other a piercing purple eye. She smirked and spoke slowly to the person.

"Come out!" she barked smirk still painted on her lips.

"Ah~, Lucy looking as sexy as before if not more delicious." a man with light brown hair just below his ears, he was 6'4, and was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans,and a black leather jacket. He licked his lips and smiled.

"Thanks, but no thanks, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked through clenched jaws.

"Just came here to see my beautiful love." the mysterious man smiled seductively.

"I am not yours nor will I ever be." Lucy growled lowly at him.

" Hai hai, your in love with that other slayer." he sighed.

"So what if I am get out of this town now!" Lucy bellowed softly.

"Can't you at least say my name." the brunette male pouted.

"Fine, can you leave please, William." a grin formed on the man's face at his victory.

"Catch you later beautiful, go ahead and fantasize." William smiled like a predator to the blonde.

"In your dreams" she scoffed at the male.

"Your right, you'll be in my dreams." He smirked.

 

With the guild.

The guild watched the blonde make her way to the doors. Once she was out the door they all went back to what they were doing. A pink haired male Sat at the bar with the widest grin, a happy aura was pouring from the boy's pores. Mira, the guild's self proclaimed matchmaker, smiled and walked over to the boy.

"Why so happy?" Mira asked with faked innocence.

"Luce is backed why wouldn't I be happy." Natsu smile stayed on his face through the whole sentence.

"Oh, yeah were all really glad she's back, why don't you go make sure she made it home alright." Mira smiled.

"Good idea, thanks Mira." Natsu dashed out of the guild.

"If only they weren't so dense." Mira sighed.

"It will happen soon I'm sure of it." A blue haired bookworm giggled.

"What about you and Gajeel, Levy?" Mira smiled.

"Whaaa, what about me and Handel." Levy asked blushing.

"You know~." Mira sang walking away.

 

At Lucy's apartment

"Wow, nothing has changed." the blonde smiled at the thought.

Walking towards the door, she takes a deep breath a smiles bigger when she smelt a familiar smell, woods and cherry smoke. Natsu sat on the bed of his blonde teammate, he took a deep breath and smiled at the scent that was still present in the apartment, freash rain and mint.

"Natsu~, I know you here so come into the living room." Lucy yelled as she walked through the door.

"Hey Luce, can you make dinner I'm starving." he whined.

"Sure, gosh, sometimes I think that the only reason you come over."

"Nope, your house always smells like you, the foods only a bonus." he smiled not realizing what he just said.

"A-ahh, thats nice to know." Lucy stuttered while blushing.

Lucy walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge and giggled.

"You guys really paid for rent and food huh."

"Yup, we didn't want you to be homeless and starving."

"Dinner should be done soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I learned to cook faster."

"Does it still taste good?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Gosh, let eat then."

Lucy walked out with two plates of food. Natsu smiled and took his plate to the table. The two smiled toward each other and toke a bite of their food. Natsu was done with his food in under a minute. Lucy sat there eating small bites.

"That was good, thanks Luce."

"Thanks, I'm going to bed,it time for you to go."

"Okay." Natsu smiled and was on the window sill.

"Night Natsu." Lucy smiled.


	8. S-Class Exams Part 1

Lucy woke up to the same she scent from yesterday evening. She sighed in her sleep dreading waking up to the man who intruded her house with his smell. The man smirked to the sleeping blonde that he knew would wake eventually to yell at him.

"What do you want William?" Lucy asked with her eyes sill closed, yet she rolled over to face him.

"Ah~, of course the lovely Lucy would notice me." William purred seductively.

"William get out." Lucy opened her eyes halfway.

"But, sweetheart I'm here to tell you your time is shorting, you need a king by your side." William whisper to the girl, to close to here ear for beer comfort.

"I'm working on it, you confess your love and then tell him he's the king to a Wolves kingdom!" Lucy eyes flew open her eyes changing color ranging from dark colors to bright colors.

"Whoa, calm down Lu." William backed away from the blondes bed.

"*sigh* Sorry, what did you need?" Lucy stood up and stretched felling her tail swish behind her.

"Lu your tail's out." William smirked, reaching out and petting the blonde' s tail gently.

"Kyaaaaa, stop it and I know!" Lucy hollered, glaring at the man.

"Ah, come on Lu you know you love it and me." He winked at the blonde.

"Get out, I need to get dressed." Lucy growled.

"But, Lu I don't mind a little skin." the man was met by an extra hard Lucy Kick to his head.

"Dumbass pervert." Lucy grumble.

Lucy took a shower and dressed in blue skinny jeans, a red shirt with fire at the bottom. Walking out of the bathroom as is met with familiar charcoal eyes burning with curiosity.

"Why does your house have a different scent in it?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Ummm... I had a friend over for a bit this morning." Lucy lied shifting hair back.

"Your lying." Natsu bluntly stated, sitting on her bed.

"Fine, a friend visited me." Lucy sat down next two him.

"Hmm, do you want to go on a mission today?" Natsu smiled.

"Nah, the S-class exams are coming up." Lucy smirked.

"Yup, I'll be fighting the newbies this year so be prepared." Natsu smirked and slammed his fight into hand.

"Can't wait to fight you." Lucy winked walking out the door.

"Wait up Luce!" Natsu yelled climbing out of Lucy's window.

"You idiot, use the door like a normal person."Lucy sighed, giving up on the whole door thing.

"But Lucy~" Natsu pouted coming up to the key user.

" Whatever, let's just go to the guild." Lucy smiled running ahead of the slayer.

"Yosh, let's go Luce!" the teammates ran to their family, Fairy Tail.

At the guild hall

 

"Yo everybody!" Natsu kicked in the guild doors.

"Natsu, why can't you open the door like normal people!" Lucy yelled while glaring at the pink haired man.

"He he, okay Luce." Natsu laughed nervously.

"Hello Lu-chan!" a small blue haired girl yelled from across the guild.

"Hey Levy-chan." Lucy yelled back jogging to the girl's table.

A pain shot through Lucy head, like a bullet through the brain. She crumbled to the ground, when images flashed through her mind eyes. The Wolf Kingdom was being attacked was the first thing that came to mind, nope, all the wolves were standing there. A sad look crossed each of their faces.

" I'm sorry Lucy, I know this must hurt, but we all have thing to discuss with the dragon kingdom." Stella smiled at the young queen.

"Please come soon my lady." Lynnae bowed.

"We'll be waiting for your arrival Lucy."

Lucy woke up to a pair of charcoal eyes staring at her with concern and something the blonde couldn't quite decipher. The blonde's thoughts strayed to her friends in her kingdom. Natsu stared at the girl with worry burning through his mind. Why had she screamed and fell to the ground with out warning?

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Hmm, oh yeah I'm fine." Lucy smiled reassuringly, but Natsu wasn't convinced.

"Don't lie to me Lucy." Natsu had his serious face on now.

"My friends need me." Lucy stated sadly.

"Then let's go." Natsu smiled brightly at the girl.

"Sorry Natsu, I think this is something I have to do by myself, but I think I can wait till after the S-class exam." Lucy smiled genuinely at him.

"But Luce~, we're partners." Natsu pouted.

"Will talk about it after the exam." Lucy stated in a no nonsense type of voice.

"Okay, let's go back down to the guild, everyone was worried bout you." Natsu smiled, grabbing the girl's hand he dragged her out of the sick bay.

"LUCY!" was the first thing she heard when she reached the guild hall. Mira envelope the girl in a bone crashing hug.

"Listen up you brats it's time to tell you when will be having the S-class exams and who shall be participating in it." Master bellowed from the second floor ignoring all the hollering.

"It will be in the same place as all the other times, the participants this year will be Wendy, Romeo, Levy, Juvia, and Lucy. I wish you all good luck against the S-class mages themselves." Master finished hopping of the railing.

"Yes, I made it!" Lucy exclaimed smiling like a fool.

"Don't get cocky Luce you might have to go against me or Erza." Natsu laugh while smirking.

"Yeah yeah, I'm heading home I'll see you guys later." Lucy smiled sweetly at the guild waving her hand while walking out the door.

"Bye-Bye." was heard from the guild.

Lucy was walking down the street window shopping when a sudden smell hit her, she ignored it and kept walking. Lucy looked over her shoulder to a tree where she knew the person was hiding.

"You know I know your their come out already, William." Lucy chuckled silently at the man's actions.

"I thought I had you their Lu." William came out from behind the tree an smiled at the girl.

"Did you get a message from the wolves?" She asked the brunette.

"Yeah, when do you plan on going?" He smiled softly.

"After the exams." they stared at each other for a while.

"Guess I'll see you then Lu, stay beautiful." He gave a wink walking backwards.

"Yeah, and still never going to happen." Lucy laughed.

"But it does every night in my dreams." He laughed wholeheartedly.

"Bye!" They both hollered at the same time.


	9. S-Class Exams Part 1

Lucy woke up to the same she smelt yesterday evening. She sighed in her sleep dreading waking up to the man who intruded her house with his smell. The man smirked to the sleeping blonde that he knew would wake eventually to yell at him.

"What do you want William?" Lucy asked with her eyes sill closed, yet she rolled over to face him.

"Ah~, of course the lovely Lucy would notice me." William purred seductively.

"William get out." Lucy opened her eyes halfway.

"But, sweetheart I'm here to tell you your time is shorting, you need a king by your side." William whisper to the girl, to close to here ear for beer comfort.

"I'm working on it, you confess your love and then tell him he's the king to a Wolves kingdom!" Lucy eyes flew open her eyes changing color ranging from dark colors to bright colors.

"Whoa, calm down Lu." William backed away from the blondes bed.

"*sigh* Sorry, what did you need?" Lucy stood up and stretched felling her tail swish behind her.

"Lu your tail's out." William smirked, reaching out and petting the blonde' s tail gently.

"Kyaaaaa, stop it and I know!" Lucy hollered, glaring at the man.

"Ah, come on Lu you know you love it and me." He winked at the blonde.

"Get out, I need to get dressed." Lucy growled.

"But, Lu I don't mind a little skin." the man was met by an extra hard Lucy Kick to his head.

"Dumbass pervert." Lucy grumble.

Lucy took a shower and dressed in blue skinny jeans, a red shirt with fire at the bottom. Walking out of the bathroom as is met with familiar charcoal eyes burning with curiosity.

"Why does your house have a different scent in it?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Ummm... I had a friend over for a bit this morning." Lucy lied shifting hair back.

"Your lying." Natsu bluntly stated, sitting on her bed.

"Fine, a friend visited me." Lucy Sat down next two him.

"Hmm, do you want to go on a mission today?" Natsu smiled.

"Nah, the S-class exams are coming up." Lucy smirked.

"Yup, I'll be fighting the platters this year so be prepared." Natsu smirked and slammed his fight into hand.

"Can't wait to fight you." Lucy winked walking out the door.

"Wait up Luce!" Natsu yelled climbing out of Lucy's window.

"You idiot, use the door like a normal person."Lucy sighed, giving up on the whole door thing.

"But Lucy~" Natsu pouted coming up to the key user.

" Whatever, let's just go to the guild." Lucy smiled running ahead of the slayer.

"Yosh, let's go Luce!" the teammates ran to their family, Fairy Tail.

At the guild hall

"Yo everybody!" Natsu kicked in the guild doors.

"Natsu, why can't you open the door like normal people!" Lucy yelled while glaring at the pink haired man.

"He he, okay Luce." Natsu laughed nervously.

"Hello Lu-chan!" a small blue haired girl yelled from across the guild.

"Hey Levy-chan." Lucy yelled back jogging to the girl's table.

A pain shot through Lucy head, like a bullet through the brain. She crumbled to the ground, when images flashed through her mind eyes. The Wolf Kingdom was being attacked was the first thing that came to mind, nope, all the wolves were standing there. A sad look crossed each of their faces.

" I'm sorry Lucy, I know this must hurt, but we all have thing to discuss with the dragon kingdom." Stella smiled at the young queen.

"Please come soon my lady." Lynnae bowed.

"We'll be waiting for your arrival Lucy."

Lucy woke up to a pair of charcoal eyes staring at her with concern and love? The blonde' s thoughts strayed to her friends in her kingdom. Natsu stared at the girl with worry burning through his mind. Why had she screamed and fell to the ground with out warning.

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Hmm, oh yeah I'm fine." Lucy smiled reassuringly, but Natsu was convinced.

"Don't lie to me Lucy." Natsu had his serious face on now.

"My friends need me." Lucy stated sadly.

"Then let's go." Natsu smiled brightly at the girl.

"Sorry Natsu, I think this is something I have to do by myself, but I think I can wait till after the S-class exam." Lucy smiled genuinely at him.

"But Luce~, we're partners." Natsu pouted.

"Will talk about it after the exam." Lucy stated in a no nonsense nonsense type of voice.

"Okay, let's go back down to the guild, everyone was worried bout you." Natsu smiled, grabbing the girl's hand he dragged her out of the sick bay.

"LUCY!" was the first thing she heard when she reached the guild hall. Mira envelope the girl in a bone crashing hug.

"Listen up you brats it's time to tell you when will be having the S-class exams and who shall be participating in it." Master bellowed from the second floor ignoring all the hollering.

"It will be in the same place as all the other times, the participants this year will be Wendy, Romeo (how do you spell his name?) , Levy, Juvia, and Lucy. I wish you all good luck against the S-class mages themselves." Master finished hopping of the railing.

"Yes, I made it!" Lucy exclaimed smiling like a fool.

"Don't get cocky Luce you might have to go against me or Erza." Natsu laugh while smirking.

"Yeah yeah, I'm heading home I'll see you guys later." Lucy smiled sweetly at the guild waving her hand while walking out the door.

"Bye-Bye." was heard from the guild.

Lucy was walking down the street window shopping when a sudden smell hit her, she ignored it and kept walking. Lucy looked over her shoulder to a tree where she knew the person was hiding.

"You know I know your their come out already, William." Lucy chuckled silently at the man's actions.

"I thought I had you their Lu." William came out from behind the tree an smiled at the girl.

"Did you get a message from the wolves?" She asked the brunette.

"Yeah, when do plan on going?" He smiled softly.

"After the exams." they stared at each other for a while.

"Guess I'll see you then Lu, stay beautiful." He gave a wink walking backwards.

"Yeah, and still never going to happen." Lucy laughed.

"But it does every night in my dreams." He laughed wholeheartedly.

"Bye!" They both hollered at the same time.


	10. S-Class Exams Part 2

Last time

"After the exams." they stared at each other for a while.

"Guess I'll see you then Lu, stay beautiful." He gave a wink walking backwards.

"Yeah, and still never going to happen." Lucy laughed.

"But it does every night in my dreams." He laughed wholeheartedly.

"Bye!" They both hollered at the same time.

The participant's were all on the boat to Fairy Tail's' own island for the exams. Like any other year the boat ride their was excruciatingly hot. Lucy sat in a red and black bikini, looking relatively cooled, reading a book. Levy and Juvia looked at her like she grew another head. Wendy and Romeo stood near the front of the boat smiling and laughing with each other. The boat stopped stopping the five participants conversation, they all turn to see a projection of master.

"Here's where the exam begins, you each have to make it to the island and choose a path to take, one of them is a free free path. The other paths have a S-Class mage down it. Magic can be use through all the game. Ready. Get Set. GO!" Master vanished.

Julia was the first to jump over the rail and use her water magic to propel herself forward. Romeo used his magic to propel himself of the ground an across the water. (Think fire feet.) Levy wrote boat in the air and used it to cross the water. Wendy started to swim regularly. Lucy was left standing on the boat with a large large smile on her face, she used teleport magic to get her to the paths.

Lucy P.O.V

I smiled at the available path, A,C,E,F was already taken, the only only one left was B. I made my way down the path when a sweet smell hit me. I froze when I made it to a large clearing. Standing their was none other then the she demon Mirajane.

"Ah, Lucy." Mira smiled.

"Hi, Mira." I smiled back.

"I wish you luck in this battle, I won't hold back." Mira smiled, gathering magic.

"You too." I stepped forwards.

Mira' s hair started to chosen from her usual style to a high cone like hairdo, cracks started to appear on her body her of it changed to a revealing red striped one piece, her ears became elf like, and her voice changed.

"Ready Lucy." Mira asked still kindly.

"Satan Soul, my turn." I smiled and changed to my half wolf form.

"Your magic is almost gone now Lucy." Mira smiled.

"Mmmm." Was my only reply, before she charged.

Normal P.O.V

Mira threw a fist at Lucy's face, but she just moved slightly to the left. Lucy smiled showing of extra long canine teeth. A gold fist connected to Mira' s stomach and sent her into a tree. Mira stood from the remaining bits of the tree and smirked. Disappearing from the blondes view, she reappeared behind her back and shot a black ball of energy at her back. Sending the blonde into a large boulder.

"Come on Lucy~!" Mira taunted from the air.

"He he…." Lucy shot out of the chunks of boulder and into the air with golden wings ripping her in the air.

"Let's dance, Mira." Lucy flew towards the woman.

The two fought in the air with fist cover in gold and black. Mira hit the ground with such force it left a large dent in its surface. Lucy fell on the ground looking down on the woman in the crater. Mira shot out of the crater and grabbed Lucy her shoulder and pinned her to the ground. Lucy looked up at her with a calm expression.

"Wolves brilliant shining shower!" A large golden light hit Mira.

Lucy walked over and picked up the now unconscious woman. She walked down the rest of the path with Mira slung over her shoulder, and in her human form. Lucy healed Mira while walking. When she made it to the camp site, she noticed she was the last one there. Everyone gasped when they notice the Lucy and the unconscious Mira.

"What happened to Mira?" Gray asked.

"I fought with her and won obviously." At Lucy's reply another round of gasped could be heard.

"YOU BEAT MIRA!" Natsu yelled in disbelief.

"Yup." Lucy glared insulted by the disbelief in everybody's eyes.

"We had a good fight Lucy." Mira stood slowly.

"I'm sorry if I was a little rough on you Mira-chan." Lucy help the white haired woman to a folded seat.

Everyone gawked at the two before bursting into cheers and laughter. Lucy stood leaning on a tree watching everyone's movements.

Lucy P.O.V

I smiled at my friend's antics, watching Natsu and Gray fight behind Erza' s back. Excruciating pain hit me, my head felt like it was being split open slowly. I fell to my knees and gripped my head, trying to push it back together, and squeezed my eyes shut. Two familiar face filled my vision, Emmagene and Giancarlo. They both smiled and waved.

"Lucy dear, I have major news involving you and your guild." Emmagene smile turned to a upsetting frown.

"Please continue." I stated firmly.

"A dark dragon is heading your way you must hold it off, we know you and your guild will find a way to save yourselves, we believe in you our Queen." Giancarlo patted my shoulder, his shoulder length black hair falling in his black eyes.

"We are sorry for causing you such pain for the second time, but this is the only way to speak privately, protect your friend my dear." Emmagene hugged me, her whitish hair tickling my nose.

"We bid you good luck and goodbye, Queen Lucy." They both bow before fading.

"LUCY, LUCY!" I opened my eyes to find greenish eyes staring at me.

"Sorry gu-" I was cut of by a loud roar.

"Dragon…" all the dragonslayers mumbled together.

"They were right, now I have to blow even more of my secret." I sighed


	11. S-Class Exams Part 3

"A dark dragon is heading your way you must hold it off, we know you and your guild will find a way to save yourselves, we believe in you our Queen." Giancarlo patted my shoulder, his shoulder length black hair falling in his black eyes.

"We are sorry for causing you such pain for the second time, but this is the only way to speak privately, protect your friend my dear." Emmagene hugged me, her whitish hair tickling my nose.

"We bid you good luck and goodbye, Queen Lucy." They both bow before fading.

"LUCY, LUCY!" I opened my eyes to find greenish eyes staring at me. (I have no idea what color Natsu' s eyes are, if you do please tell me.)

"Sorry gu-" I was cut of by a loud roar.

"Dragon…" all the dragonslayers mumbled together.

"They were right, now I have to blow even more of my secret." I sighed.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Master asked the girl.

"Everyone go back to the boat now!" Lucy roared at her guild mates.

"Who are you to give us orders!" Erza barked glaring at the girl, those around coward at the gaze.

Lucy stood tall and met the girl's gaze. A wild glint shone in her eyes, anger, pain and protective purposes all these emotions swirled in the shifting colors of her eyes. Erza began to lose her sharp look for a one of fear. Those around Erza gasped gasped when she backed down. Master looked at Lucy with a large smile.

"Let me see all your magical power." Mater spoke to the girl.

"Are you sure?" a roar responded after her question.

"Yes, hurry my child." Master smiled lovingly.

"Okay." A burst of magical energy came from her direction.

The Dragon roared sensing the threatening magic.

"Your magic is on level with the Dragon's, how?" Master stared bewilderment clear on his face.

"I have limiters, I'm the Wolf Queen superior to the Dragons." Lucy said power behind her voice,.

"We will help in anyway we can."Master smiled.

"Wait what do you mean?" Natsu yelled.

It was to late a golden light appeared around her, after a few minutes the light dimmed. In Lucy place stood a wolf as large as a Dragon, it turned to the group and howled. The Dragon roared in return, they caught each others eyes. Lucy-wolf pounced on the large black scaled Dragon, a viscous battle ensued.

"Mavis I know your there, I need you help the guild." Lucy sent a telepathic message to the first guild master, before the dragon sank his sharp teeth into her shoulder.

A howl echoed, making the gulf worry for their blondes safety.

"Of course, my dear, I shall try my best. Stall for me dear." Mavis told the girl.

Lucy dragged her claw across the dark dragon eyes. He growled in frustration, and smacked her with his tail. She flew towards her guild mates, Lucy changed back before she hit the ground. When she stood up from the crater everyone gasped in surprise, blood gushed from the wound on her shoulder. Tears sprang to the guild's eyes, she turned to the and smiled reassuringly. The dragon slayers eyes widened, Wendy with tears streaming down her face. Natsu and Gajeel stared in bewilderment. The Dragon roared as if it had won the battle, Lucy removed on of her limiter.

"It's time for you to go, bastard!" Lucy roared at the beast.

A golden ball was forming in her hands building with each step she took. A glare the made the Dragon slowly retreat, trying to make it unnoticeable, the dragon's head lowered slightly.

"You will obey me, I am superior to you. I am the queen of wolves. OBEY ME!" Lucy screamed shorting the golden ball.

Everyone gasped when the looked at Lucy her shoulder was bleeding heavily, her stomach had a large gash, scratches, bruises, and blood all mixed together was a frightening scene. The dragon looked around and sucked a huge amount of air and gave on last roar infused with magic.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" Lucy hollered creating a golden barrier around everyone with the help of blast sent everyone into a comatose state.

°7 years later°

Everyone had woken from their sleep and had been looking for everyone from their group. Lucy was the last to be found, they all gasped at the sight of her. Blood was still trickling from her wounds, dirt and lefts stuck in the wounds, none of the wound had closed. Tears were pouring from the female guild members eyes, the male members looked at the girl with sad eyes. Master walked up to the girl and felt for a plus.

"It's faint, but it still there." Master told the others.

"T-t-thanks g-g-oodness" Wendy hiccuped.

A groan was heard from the the ground. Natsu dropped to the ground stared at the girl. Lucy jumped up unnaturally fast for a injured person.

"What happened, where's Acnologia!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy-san, please calm down." Wendy grabbed her hand gently.

"Ghaa!" Lucy screamed crumbling to the ground.

"What happened?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"The pain finally registered in her head." Makarov spoke slowly staring at the girl.

"H-h-help m-me." Lucy said in between grasps coughing coughing blood.

"We're going to have to move near the ocean." Wendy explained.

Natsu picked the girl up gently bridal style. They group made the way closer to the water.

"Juvia-san, I need you to clean the water, please." Wendy asked, but it was more of a demand.

"Okay." Juvia cleaned the water and held it in a circle next to the younger girl.

The whole guild worked to make supplies for Lucy and her wounds. Halfway through Lucy woke up and stared at the younger girl. She grabbed the hand that was about to heal her wounds. Wendy's hands stopped glowing.

"Don't waste your magic, everyone rest I'm fine." Lucy smiled sitting up slowly.

"Lucy." A familiar voice rang through the silence.

"Natsu, how are you." Lucy smiled towards the man.

"Don't lie to me. Are. You. Okay?" Natsu spoke each word slowly.

"The pains bearable now that there all clean. Thank you guys. And Natsu calm down I'm fine." Lucy smiled reassuringly at everyone.

"YOU GUYS THERE'S A BOAT!" Levy yelled running to the group.

"Lu-chan your better!" Levy tackled Lucy in a hug.

"Hey Levy-chan." Lucy coughed out.

"Oi, calm down shrimp." Gajeel told the girl walking up to the group.

"Lu-chan, I saw a boat headed this way. So, just hang on." Levy said, totally ignoring Gajeel's words.

"EVERYBODY TRY TO SIGNAL IT!" Makarov bellowed.

Natsu shot fire in the air. Gray and Juvia worked together make the water move and freeze. Erza used her swords to spell words in the air. Eventually the boat came towards them faster and recklessly. The guild caught a glimpse of the sign on the ship's side and cheered, Blue Pegasus, their friend had found the. Lucy smiled at her friends excitement, she glanced over to Natsu a and found him walking towards her. He bent down and smiled at her, a smile so full of love it made her heart accelerate, he slid his hands under legs and back. He carried her back to the ship and smiled at the other guild's members worried faces. Lucy laid down on the bed and fell asleep shortly after.

"What happened to Lucy?" Eve asked slowly.

"She fought a dragon alone." Master Makarov mumbled staring down at the girl.

"WHAT!" The tri-men shouted.

"Shut up, you'll wake Lucy up." Natsu hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry." The all squeak in unison.

"But, why would she do that, and how is she alive?" Hibiki sat down at a large table.

"Lu-chan is the Wolves kingdom's queen. There for equal to a dragon, she's really pretty as a wolf." Levy smiled at the men.

"Ah, how interesting." Ren chuckled.

"Erza, as beautiful as ever, men." Ichiya twirled around a pale looking Erza.

°A Few Hours later°

"What happened to my guild!" Master Makarov cried.

"We'll just let your own guild explain." Eve chuckled nervously.

"This should be amusing." Lucy chuckled weakly from Natsu' s back.

"Yeah." Natsu grinned mischief shinning in his eyes.

The group walked towards the small double doors. Shouting was heard from behind the doors the group looked at each other and nodded. Natsu handed Lucy over to Gray and kicked the doors in a wide grin forming.

"Yo Minna!" Natsu screamed grinning.

"We're back everyone!" Mira smiled walking towards the bar.

"Gray, will you let me down please." Lucy whispered.

"Sorry, but that up to flame head." Gray spoke loudly at the end.

"What'd you call me stripper!" Natsu yelled running over to where they stood.

"You heard me!" Gray butted heads with Natsu.

Losing head his grip on Lucy. Lucy fell on her back with a small thud and a squeak.

"You wanna go ice princess!" Natsu growled.

"Shut up you pesky flies!" A tall man shouted from the bar.

"What'd you say!" Lucy growled, she was by the man faster then anyone should.

"Y-you heard me girl!" He stuttered than yelled.

"Oh, really then why are you still here." Lucy bared her teeth like a predator.

The man looked taken back and slightly scared.

"I own this place girly." He laughed nervously.

"Really, want to fight for it?" Lucy giggled, and smiled Sharpe teeth sparkled in the light.

"Deal, bring it on girly." The man smirked.

"First let's introduce ourselves." Lucy smiled.

"I'm Kamari, remember it girly." Kamari sneered.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy spoke venom dripping from her words.

"Lets take this outside." Kamari said, walking towards the door.

"Sure."

°Outside°

"I feel sorry for that dude." Gray whispered to Natsu.

"Yeah." Natsu laughed.

"Am I the only on that remembers Lucy-san is severely injured?" Wendy spoke slowly.

"SHIT!" The group yelled wide eyed.

"READY. SET. FIGHT!" A random guild member proclaimed.

"Nightmare snake strike!" Kamari struck out a arm. A black snake shot out straight for Lucy.

Lucy stood still not moving, a gold magic symbol appeared under feet.

"Half wolf mode activate." Lucy smiled. A pair of blonde ears appeared and fluffy blonde, white tail appeared.

"Whoa." The guild wowed.

Lucy dodged the snake and gathered up power for her own strike.

"Wolves golden paw strike." She whispered, appearing in front of the man. Striking her open hand into the man's stomach.

A flash of golden white light was all anyone saw. Lucy stood in the same place as when she attacked. Blood dripping slowly from the wounds she had and a new one on her thigh. Wendy stared debating on interrupting Lucy, who was glaring at the barley conscious man. A small smirk playing across her face she kick the man in the stomach.

"I win." Lucy sneered coldly.

"Lucy-san, I think we should treat you wounds now." Wendy spoke softly.

"Someone get Porlyusica!" Makarov turned to the other members.

"Got it." A member spoke before scrambling off.

"Natsu-san take Lucy-san to the infirmary." Wendy ordered.

"Aye!" Natsu lifted Lucy off her feet and jogged towards the guild's infirmary.

Wendy followed closely behind along with a few others.

"I'll try my best Lucy-san." Wendy mumbled.

"Don't waste your magic Wendy try your best none magically. My body might react weirdly." Lucy smiled weakly blood on the corner of her mouth.

"Are you sure Lucy-san?" Wendy grabbed her hand with shaking hands.

"Yeah, I know you can do it." Lucy winked slowly.

"Okay Lucy-san, I'll try my best." Wendy smiled.


	12. Love Sickness

¥ Wendy's P.O.V. ¥

"Lucy-san, please hold on."

I collected all the medical supplies, that I needed to clean and wrap her wounds. Only a few of them needed stitches. Porlyusica will do the stitching, if she get here soon. Natsu-san keeps pacing the room, muttering muttering words so soft I don't understand what he's saying. Lucy-san's breathing is deep an even. The room smells like blood and sweat. A knock rang out throughout the room. Natsu-san opened the door, a man with a bright blue and light purple eyes, light brown hair just below his ears, he was 6'4, and was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans,and a black leather jacket, Natsu-san growled at the unidentified man.

«Normal P.O.V»

"Ah, you must be that pink haired dragon slayer Lucy talked about." The man smirked.

"Who are you?" Natsu growled, baring his teeth.

"Ah, that pains me. Lucy doesn't talk about me." The man faked a pained expression.

"Who. Are. You?" Natsu asked again ignoring the man's act.

"Me, I'm William." William smirked at the two.

"How do you know Luce?" Natsu asked the edge slowly fading from his voice.

"I trained with Emmagene the light wolf." William stated proudly.

"Hmm, whatever. You can't talk to her right now though." Wendy gently told the older man, coming to stand next to Natsu.

"Why?" William asked a look of worry markings his face.

"Lucy got serious injured." Natsu mumbled.

"When did that happen! Why have you guys been gone for seven years?!" A series of questions flew from William's mouth.

"Before the seven years and a black dragon attacked us, but Lucy and the first master protected us." Wendy explained shyly.

"Is Lu going to be alright?" William asked all the fight draining from him.

"She should be are guilds' number one doctor should be here soon." Natsu reassured him.

"Okay, can I stay here till she wakes up and recovers?" He asked slowly his usual confidence gone.

"Sure." Mira said appearing from nowhere.

"Thank you." William looked up and smiled softly.

"Move aside you stinking humans." A woman with light pink hair up in a bun.

"Porlyusica-san!" Wendy yelled running towards the woman.

"Good evening Wendy, where is the patient?" Porlyusica asked impatience seeping into her voice.

"Ah, this way. We can't use magic." Wendy explained walking towards the now sweating blonde.

"Why?" Porlyusica asked confusion barely noticeable.

"It might react weirdly with her wolf magic." Wendy said, even though it was still confusing to her to.

"Is she human?" Porlyusica asked truly curious.

"She's part human part wolf." Natsu mumbled from the girl's side.

"Ah, I see. Let's get to work then." Porlyusica walked towards the girl with a needle and thread.

"Hai." Wendy followed the old woman with cleaner and wrap.

¢7 hours later¢

"When do you think their going to be done." Natsu asked Mira pacing in the middle of the guild.

"Natsu calm down." Mira smiled at the young dragon slayer.

"Yeah ash brain, you're acting like a lovesick fool." Gray called from a booth in the back.

"What'd you say stripper!" Natsu yelled glaring at the black haired man.

"You heard me lover boy!" Gray smirked.

"Whatever." Natsu turned from the ice mage.

"Whoa, he didn't deny it!" Every guild mage were shocked, besides a white haired barmaid who was beyond happy.

"Mira Mira MIRA!" Natsu sat at the bar yelling at the barmaid.

"Natsu did you just admit you were in love Lucy." Erza asked sitting next to the pouting man.

"So what if I did." Natsu mumbled.

"HE ADMITTED TO BEING IN LOVE.!" Erza yelled towards the the pink face man she continued.

"But, if you dare hurt Lucy or make her cry. You. Will. Pay!" Erza' s legendary deadly glare was directed towards the man.

"Why would I make Luce cry?" Natsu turned and asked the redheaded mage.

"Never mind," Erza sighed sitting down next to Natsu,"Mira, strawberry shortcake."

Said bar maid was to far gone in her insane daydreams. Erza and Natsu listened to her blabber.

"Such cute babies." Mira cooed giggling.

"MIRA-!" Natsu screamed red faced.

"HAHAHA!" The guild bursted out laughed.

"S-shut up!" Natsu yelled cheeks now pink.

"Flame brain is embarrassed how cute." Gray taunted smirking.

"You wanna go ice cream." Natsu asked head butting the raven haired male.

"Bring it lizard breath." Gray sneered.

"Are you boys fighting." Erza glared at the two boys from the bar.

"Juvia loves you, Gray-sama." Juvia mumbled biting a white handkerchief.

"No ma'am." Gray and Natsu whimpered.

"Good." Erza nodded.

"Oi brats, I have an announcement." Master Makarov bellowed from the second floor railing.

"IS LUCY OKAY GRAMPS!" Natsu asked not so calmly.

"She's going to be okay." Master smiled at the love sick boy.

A series of collective sighs were heard.

"But, she has informed me that she will have to leave right after her wounds have healed." Makarov turned and started towards his office.

"Team Natsu, please come to my office."Makarov said smoothly as he continued walking.

"Yes sir." The whole team, minus Lucy, uttered in unison.

"Let's not keep the Master waiting." Erza looked at the second floor and sighed.

All three of them walked through the guild and up the stairs to the second floor. Erza knocked on the door and tapped her armour clad foot impatiently. A gruff voice told them to come in. Makarov, Luxas, Gajeel, and Wendy sat in the large office a grim look on their looked like the world was coming to a end and he hasn't had a cupcake yet. Master sat on his desk, beer in hand, staring at the team. Gajeel had a bord looked set on his face. Wendy stood beside the Master's staring at her floor.

"What'cha need to tell us Gramps?" Natsu asked leaning petting a sleeping Happy.

"I want Team Natsu, Luxas, Wendy, and Gajeel all to go with Lucy to her kingdom." Master Makarov took a sip out of his mug.

"Why?" Gray asked speaking the question on everyone's mind.

"I'll answer that question Master." Lucy smiled from the doorway.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled running to the blonde's side.

"She wouldn't stay in bed." Mira smiled slightly.

"Pessh, nobody and nothing can keep me down." Lucy grinned recklessly at the group.

Natsu smirked devilishly beside the girl. The group noticing the boy's facial expression raised their eyebrows. Mira giggled mischievously at the two's back. A chill went down the groups back, besides the two secret lovers.

"I want you all to come to my Kingdom and meet my family their. Plus I have a meeting with people there." Lucy smiled.

"Can I come Lu?" William asked coming out of nowhere.

"Sure…wait where'd you come from, William?" Lucy asked turning in the wheel chair, Mira forced her into.

"Ah, I got here awhile ago." William shuffled her feet nervously.

"Well, that's cool." Lucy looked up at the Master and smiled.

"Master, please tell the guild that will be back in at least one month." Lucy smiled trying to get out of the wheelchair.

"Stay in that thing Luce." Natsu scolded the girl gently putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But, Natsu it's uncomfortable." Lucy whined, staring up at the pink haired man.

"S-still *cough* you were put it that thing for a reason." Natsu coughed trying to keep the stuttered out of his voice.

"Fine." Lucy pouted.

"Everyone to the guilds' back yard." Lucy smiled pointing forward.

"Psst, Natsu wheel me to the backyard." Lucy whispered.

"Kay'" Natsu whispered.

He zoomed through the guild, but stopped at the stairs.

"Eh, how are we going to make it down the stairs?" Natsu asked tilting his head towards the girl's.

"Hmm, I don't know either." Lucy smiled innocently.

"Ah, hold on tight." Natsu smiled.

He picked Lucy up like a baby, cradling her in one arm, walking down the guild stairs. People turned towards the two and smiled knowingly. The others followed closely behind them. Once they were all gathered in the backyard, Lucy smiled.

"Natsu walk over there." Lucy pointed towards the edge of the woods.

"Sure."Natsu said walking towards the appointed designation.

"Open gate of the keys." A circle of keys appeared before the two.

"Gate of the Wolves Kingdom's portal." A crystal gold key now sat in the blonde's hand.

A swirling portal appeared in front of the group. The golds and blues mixed together amazing the group. A twinkling voice spoke out from the portal.

"Queen Lucy you have came." The voice chimed.


End file.
